Odd Pairings
by MayaKiba
Summary: This is just a series of one-shots. Some of the pairings are normal, but most are not.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. I do not own any of the characters. Please, if you don't like any of the pairings, don't flame. I didn't choose them, I put the names in a random name chooser and let it decide for me (some are normal but most are obscure). Please review.

The feild seemed to stretch for miles. The grass was long and a healthy colour. It swayed majestically in the breeze. The sky was azure and the clouds were dotted in the sky. It was the perfect day.  
A boy lay on the grass, watching the clouds go by. He had his hands behind his head. One of his legs was crossed over the other. He was relexed and didn't hear as someone approched him. The only give away was the shadow that loomed over him.  
He averted his gaze from the fluffy, white objects to the person standing behind him.  
"Hey." he said lazily.  
"Hey." the person said. "May I sit?"  
"Sure." the boy propped himself up on his elbows and waited for the newcomer to sit down.  
"It sure is a beautiful day." the newcomer said without any thought.  
Usually, the boy thought small talk was a drag, but not with him.  
"Shikamaru?"  
"Hm." he said plainly, indicating that the new boy should continue.  
"Could I try something?"  
"Sure. What?"  
The boy let out a nervous cough, making Shikmamru wonder what he was going to do.  
"I can't do it." he muttered under his breath.  
"Do what?" Shikamaru asked agitated.  
He leaned over and his lips touched the lazy nin's. At first he gave no response and the boy was about to pull away. Shikamaru's lips moved over the boys and the kiss deepened.  
Before either got carried away, Shikamaru pulled back and looked ino the other ninja's eyes. They stayed with their foreheads pressed together for some time.  
"Well... that was..." Shikamaru started as he pulled his face away from the other's.  
"Yeah." The other boy flushed and looked away from the lazy genius.  
"Hey." he said gently cupping the boy's cheek tentatively. "That was... unexpected, I'm not going to lie... but a pleasant surprise nevertheless."  
The boy looked again at Shikamaru with hope in his eyes.  
"I love you, Choji."  
"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky was a deep blue, almost black, but it was hardly noticable due to the thick cloud cover. The village was foggy so you couldn't see a metre in front of you. A man was wandering through the village solemnly. He had no set direction in which he wanted to travel, he just knew that he had to walk.

A man watched from a distance, he would be slightly visible if the man turned his head to the right and was looking for a tail, but luckily he wasn't.

The watcher stayed completely still. He was a master at becoming invisible. Right now, he was glad of it.

"You can come out." the wanderer said in his raspy, deep voice that was music to the other man's ears. He didn't turn to face the man, but he had sensed his presence.

The other man licked his lips and walked slowly out of the foggy darkness. "How did you know I was there?" he asked in his own seductive voice.

"I knew from the beginning. You were sloppy at first, but then, when you became more professional, I almost thought you weren't following me any more. This was an expreiment to see if you actually still were. And now I know that you are, I can tell you what I think of you stalking me." He turned to face the older man.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"All in due time." he replied. "What were you doing follwoing me anyway? What could you possibly hope to gain from studying my night time activities?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to watch you."

"Why?"

The man walked over to the boy he'd been watching so intently for the past few months and started to circle him, prolonging his answer. "No reason in particular, I supppose. I just felt like it."

"For four mounths?"

"Five next week."

The boy rolled his eyes. Like it mattered. All that mattered right now, was that it stopped, before he had to resort to drastic measures to protect those he cared about from this man.

The man stopped in front of his face. They locked each others eyes. The boy's stare was stern and stubborn, whilst the man's was more playful. He seemed almsot malevolent in the way his eyes scanned the boys entire frame, as if he was judging how to take him down quietly.

The boy was growing nervous with this stare-off, but refused to show it. He didn't want to give the man what he wanted.

The man, however, was _very_ focused on getting _exactly_ what he wanted. His tongue came out again. It was impossibly long as he licked his lips sloppily.

"What do you want?" the boy asked.

"You."

Gaara's eyes widened as Orochimaru moved closer and closer to the red haired, demon boy. His lips locked with Gaara's as they shared their first and last kiss, before the kunai was embedded in the snake's stomach...


	3. Chapter 3

The forest was one of the only places he could be alone. He loved the sight of the vacant trees when all of the ninja had retired to their homes at the end of a long mission. He sometimes strolled its perimeter, sometimes his activities were more rigorous. Today, he was in a strolling kind of mood. He zig zagged in and out of the trees for a very long time.

It was dark. The night sky was clear and the moon shone brightly, illuminating the body of the muscular man before him.

He was surprised at first by the arrival of this man, but then again, the man _did_ say that he was going to come for him.

The boy's face went from stunned to playful in nought but a few short seconds.

He couldn't be sure if the man was happy to see him as the mask covered the lower half of his face.

"You shouldn't be here. If someone should see us-" he started.

"No one will. I know a secret hiding place just for us." the man replied.

"Oh really?"

The men ran through the forest together, enjoying their forbidden love.

They reached the clearing in the forest in which the view was absolutely stunning. It was breathtaking. The bonus to all of this, however, was that they were completely cut off from the rest of the world. They were alone.

There was a huge lake. Its beautiful waters glistened in the moonlight. It was the most exemplary thing the young ninja had seen in a long time.

"What do you think?" the masked ninja asked.

"It's...It's...Wow." he stuttered in pure awe of this sight.

"Do you want to make it more beautiful before I have to go?"

Lee carefully undid the bandages on Zabuza's face, before enticing the Demon of the Mist with a slow passionate kiss. The kiss quickly got heated as it got hungrier and more desparate. Both of the ninjas ran their hands up each other's bodies.

A twig snapped. The broke away from each other and ran away, hand in hand, giggling like a pair of teenagers.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been a long time since I saw you last." the man said to the younger boy.

"Indeed. I hope that you can forgive any past grievences. As you know, I was merely following orders."

The sun was setting. The sky was a mixture of colours; pink, purple, orange, blue...

"_I_ forgive _you_? I should be grateful if _you _fogive _me_!" the older man exclaimed.

The rooves of the buildings surrounding them were just as beautiful as the last slithers of sunlight kissed them softly...

"Don't be ridiculous! I got in the way. I know you meant no harm towards me." the boy protested and assured.

The sun went down and the village was peaceful, soon to be engulfed in darkness...

"Still. I am sorry and I feel privaliged that I have been given the chance to day so myself. What happened to you two anyway?"

"We went our separate ways after we healed our injuries."

"You _both_ survived?" The man was shocked by this revelance.

The boy nodded. "Only just. We knew that it was time to move on. Although it pains me to think back to the day that we left each other, but it was his idea after all. He said it was to protect me and I have to respect that."

"Well at least you both did the right thiing in the end."

"Yeah." he sighed. "I still miss him sometimes."

"That's understandable."

"You were a formidable opponent might I add. The way you fought him was astonishing. I've never seen someone fight so honestly and be so good at it. You would have killed him had I not intervened and taken him away."

"That was the aim at the time. Has he done anything wrong since our last fight?"

"No. I think seeing me looking so fragile and broken seemed to spark something good inside of him. He felt defeated and deflated and I think that he thought that it was better to lead an honest life, like you and your comrades."

"Have you heard anything from him since?"

The boy shook his head. "We have truly lost all contact with each other. It's for the best and I can't say I regret leaving him when I did. I'm glad he gave me the chance to redeem myself and follow the good path that I should have followed in the first place. I am truly grateful that he gave me that opportunity."

The sky was starting to darken ever so slightly. The clouds grouping together to form a kind of protective barrier over Konoha.

Kakashi took hold of Haku's hand as they watched the ninja retire to their beds and the nightlife start to sleepily emerge from their own homes.


	5. Chapter 5

The field was well and truly ruined. There were holes everywhere, surrounding the pair of ninjas. The trees had been obliterated by both. The grass was tufty where it survived their fight.

They were panting hard and staring at each other intensly, determined to be ready to counter if the other one attacked. But they were both running off of their chakra reserves.

The boy was suffering more than he man he was facing, but the man was only two years older than him.

The eldest shinobi broke eye contect with his opponent to look down at his palms before clenching his hands into fists. He then took a deep breath to regain a consistant flow of oxygen to his shattered muscles, and visibly relaxed.

The boy became more apprehensive when he saw how clam his foe was. He tried desperately hard not to show it, but it was proving to be immensly difficult.

"It's been a long time since we last sparred." he said walking over to the boy.

"I wouldn't call either of our encounters 'sparring'." the boy said plainly.

"Why not?"

"The last 'fight' was too minor and this one too major."

The man considered this before shrugging in agreement. "I suppose you're right. We have never really sparred."

The man was now so close to the younger ninja that they could feel each other's breath of their faces.

"I have something for you." the man said suddenly, holding his hand out as one of the mouths spat out a clay statuette that was a remarkable resemblence of the boy that was stood before him.

At first, the boy thought it was a crude joke. He was going to blow up his foe using a clay bomb of the boy's self. But the man's face was serious.

"It's not detonating clay." he assured the boy.

Then the younger ninja realised that during their entire fight, Deidara had never used his left hand to spit out bombs. The majority of the bombs missed. He'd been working on this masterpiece for the duration of their 'spar'. He was serious about giving this to the younger nin.

"Were you wwoking on that the whole time?" he asked the blonde artist.

Deidara nodded.

The boy regarded it carefully. He used the last spits of his of his chakra to make sure that Deidara was telling the truth by activating his Byakugan.

"See? I wasn't lying. It's for you. Do with it what you may."

Tentatively, Neji picked up the statuette from the blonde's outstretched palm. It was quite good. The representation of him was almost exact.

Deidara, by this point, was already walking away, as he couldn't bear the thought of Neji disrespecting his art, even though he knew he deserved it. The worst thought that filled his mind, was the thought that Neji wouldn't like it and would throw it away, just to spite the terrorist. This was the only permanent piece of art that Deidara was possibly ever going to create and he didn't want it to be mistreated. It wasn't its fault it had a psycopathic creator.

"Why do this?" Neji called.

Deidara was tempted to ignore him, not able to face him just yet, but he decided not to be a coward. "Because I wanted to. I was inspired."

Neji gave the comment some thought before saying, "I have something for you too."

The bomber was confused at first, but he walked back to the Hyuga all the same. "What?" he asked cautiously.

Neji pulled the blonde by the hair as their lips smacked together. The kiss was rough, but neither ninja mided. Neji pulled away and the blonde smiled.

"Thanks." Deidara said before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

She was waiting for him in the most secluded part of the forest that she could find. The whole prospect of this meet up sent shivers down her spine. She was antsy and nervous, but it was worth it. She heard movement in the forest and started to think up reasons to justify why she was in the forest if it wasn't him. She was just out for a walk. Needed to clear her head, et cetera. Lucky for her, it was him.

He walked over to her, red hair ablaze and pulled her into a rough kiss that melted her body.

"Hey, beautiful." he said after pulling away. His hands were on her waist keeping her close to him.

"Hey." she replied.

"You okay?"

"I'm just scared that someone will see us."

"So what if they do?"

"We're not supposed to be together."

"And? I love you no matter how different we are."

He closed the distance between their faces and their lips brushed together. He parted his lips to deepen the kiss. He pulled her body closer to his and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto was walking by and he did a double take when he saw Hinata kissing Sasori. He felt his heart break and he discarded the flowers he had handpicked for her and walked back to the village, no closer to having the girl of his dreams.

**R&R**


End file.
